


You Read Me My Rights

by writingonpostcards



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lydia sits back and takes a note of their route and watches the profile of the stubbled cop come in and out of focus as he drives beneath street lights. He really is very pretty, or as pretty as a man straining at the seams of his police uniform can be.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Read Me My Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twrarepairnetwork's Lydia Rarepair Week 2016.
> 
> Inspired by the Blondie song, [X Offender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjvpLiS2gKA).

**You Read Me My Rights**

(and then you said "Let's go" and nothing more)

 

The idea is simple; get in with the local prostitutes, get them to come forth with information about their handler, Mr Winstick.

The execution is not simple. For one, it requires (and yes, she did try to argue against it) Lydia going undercover as a prostitute. Honestly if she wasn’t trying to prove a point about the inherit sexism in the county’s police force Lydia probably would have walked out.

But as it is, she’s ingratiated herself with a couple of the girls and surprisingly now has a few more friends to call on when she needs to bitch about the patriarchy.

Fast forward 2 months into the operation and Lydia is pretty comfortable with the skimpy outfits, primped hair and towering heels. Takes her back. She’s had coaching from the girls and she can walk the walk.

Which is probably what landed her in the back of a police car, handcuffed and being taken to the sheriff’s station a few counties over from her own.

She had no ID on her to prevent it and honestly, she doesn’t want to break her cover. She’s close to getting Marsha to flip on her boss and one wrong move now could ruin months of hard work.

The officer driving her is, rather unfortunately, Lydia’s type.

See if the situation were anything else she’d have his number already and possibly a few love bites to go. But alas, every conversation starter has been knocked aside, sometimes with little more than a grunt.

So Lydia sits back and takes a note of their route and watches the profile of the stubbled cop come in and out of focus as he drives beneath street lights. He really is very pretty, or as pretty as a man straining at the seams of his police uniform can be. Twice he glances in the rear view mirror at Lydia and on the second time they pass under a light just as he makes eye contact and it reveals the colouring of his eyes. Pretty.

The precinct is near empty when she’s taken through it to the holding cell. One uniformed woman at the reception desk, another reading files from a computer in the bull pen, and she can hear a male on the phone in another room.

It must be a quiet night for the county because she’s the only one in the holding cell.

“Hey, could I get some water…” Lydia trails off, leaving an opening for the cop to give her his name. He just nods his head and disappears around a corner, disappointing Lydia.

She settles on the metal bench in the cell, leaning against the wall, and only has to wait a minute before the cop comes back with a filled styrofoam cup.

He stands at the bars and waits for her to come to him. Lydia raises herself slowly and saunters over the cop. He’s stoic but Lydia sees his eyes glance down at her exposed legs for a millisecond. She grins.

This night could actually be fun.

She takes the water, making sure to brush her fingers over his, and downs it quickly, eyes never leaving his.

“Do you mind taking these off?” Lydia places her handcuffed hands through the bars, splaying her palms.

“I do.”

“Oh,” Lydia blinks through her lashes. “I didn’t think it was standard practise to keep people handcuffed if they’re just here for an overnight stay.” The cop doesn’t react at all. “I mean, sure, we could negotiate to include handcuffs if you want, but a heads up, it costs extra. What’s your safe word?”

“No.”

“Gee, I hate to say it but ‘no’ isn’t a very effective safe word.”

The cop looks away and his ears redden. Lydia keeps her smile contrite.

“No, it’s not standard practise.”

Lydia lifts her hands up then and pulls at the cuffs. The cop raises an eyebrow at her but reaches for his keys, unlocking them while trying to limit their physical contact. Shame really.

Lydia rolls her wrists when they’re free then grasps the cell bars either side of her face, moving her hands slowly up and down. The innuendo is not missed by the cop, who abruptly pivots and stalks out to the main bullpen.

Lydia laughs under her breath. A few more hours and she’ll be out, less if she makes a phone call to her county sheriff. She’s not sure the pros of that outweigh the possibility of the girls finding out how she skipped bail though, so she settles back on the bench to wait out the cop.

He’s back in the time it takes Lydia to get through the first 158 digits of pi.

She crosses one leg over the other and smiles at him.

“You know, you never read me my rights”

“You’re not under arrest. Just in custody.”

Lydia nods as if she didn’t already know all that.

“I’ve heard that police can request certain things from people in custody.”

“You’ve heard?”

“Mm-hm. The girls gossip.” No response. “I’ve heard police can ask for photos. DNA samples. Is that true?”

The cop looks wary but nods at Lydia anyway. After all, it is true, and the cop can’t lie – not if he’s a decent one.

“Did you want me to pose, then? Or lick something? I’ve had a lot of practise at both.”

The cop looks taken aback at her forwardness and Lydia takes pity.

“I’m joking.”

Lydia studies him in silence, sighing that she didn’t get the chance to meet the man somewhere else. He really is unfairly gorgeous, a worthwhile rival to all of Lydia’s previous boyfriends including the German model. He’s also surprisingly considerate of Lydia, seeing as he has her here under suspicion of prostitution. No snide comments, no judgemental looks, no remarks about how she’s throwing away her life. She is oddly appreciative. It actually makes her feel almost guilty for her current underhanded methods in cracking her own case.

She sighs out again. All this inner-contemplation has left her feeling despondent and pulling this guy’s strings has lost its appeal. Lydia’s tired of keeping up her persona. She’s always ‘on’ and the mentality of it is getting harder and harder for her to keep-up.

So you know what? She’s going to let it go for the night. If she hadn’t been arrested – sorry, taken in to custody – she’d already be home, face cleared of makeup, breasts free of push-up bra hell, tea in hand, and book on her lap.

Well, some of those things she can accomplish at least.

The cop has retreated to his desk while she was daydreaming, but Lydia calls him back in.

 “Sorry to bother. Do you have a book I could pass the time with?”

“Most people sleep.”

“I’m useless at it without a pillow.”

“Well,” the cop considers for a moment, then offers, “I’ve only got my own.”

“Reading on the job, huh?” The cop raises his eyebrows at the rejection. “Teasing. Sorry. What are you reading?”

The cop looks away before mumbling something.

“What was that?”

“Unfinished Business.”

Lydia can’t help but smile.

“Anne-Marie Slaughter? It’s good, isn’t it.”

“You’ve read it?” And here at last, a little bit of judgement from the officer. He seems to pick up on his bias though, because he quickly apologises.

“You’re not the only one.”

“That doesn’t make it excusable though.”

“No,” Lydia says, feeling a little bit more infatuation bubble up, “it doesn’t.”

The two look at each other a moment, and Lydia can almost see the cop re-evaluating her.

“I’ve got the latest New Yorker.”

“That would be amazing. Thank you.” She’s already read it, actually, but if she talks anymore to this man she’s going to end up wanting him too much to part ways at the end of the night without paving the way for a relationship with him. Which would involve telling the truth about what she does for a living. Which would involve revealing her cover.

So it’s better to stop that train before it starts, even if it’s less rewarding.

Lydia re-reads a couple of articles but spends most of the night going over her case notes in her head. She must have been tired because she ends up dozing and is woken by a different officer in the morning. She’s let off without even a warning and looks around for the cop from last night as she exits but can’t find him anywhere.

_

Lydia’s back with her girls three nights later and when they ask her what happened she tells them the truth. They focus more on the ‘hot cop’ aspect rather than the ‘custody’ part, and Lydia plays along, giving out information about his height, musculature and tenor voice. She’s just started in on his eyes when she realises she’s not, in fact, _playing along_. The cop left a genuine impression on her. So much for stopping that train from getting on the tracks.

There’s nothing she can do about it though, except, apparently, dream about him every other night. The other benefit, because she’s classing those dreams as one, is that her being taken in by the police gets her closer to the girls and the timeline of her operation advances weeks in a single night.

Sooner than anyone at her precinct had predicted, Lydia gets the case against Mr Winstick blown wide open with Marsha’s testimony. And after her, Cara and Natalie follow. It’s a busy 7 weeks of interviewing the girls, trying to patch up friendships once they figure out she’s been police all along, going to hearings and searching Mr Winstick’s three residencies after getting warrants approved. Lydia gets given 2 weeks of paid leave and while she’s thankful for it, she’s bored after the fourth day. TV shows caught up on, apartment cleaned, groceries stocked, even her pot plants got pruned.

So she follows up on something.

She drives her car a few counties over and parks in front of the Beacon County Sheriff Station. She flips down the visor mirror, checks that everything is in order, then gets out and walks in the front door.

It’s a lot busier than the last time she was here, with someone at every desk in the bullpen and the same woman manning the reception.

Lydia walks over to her and gives her a smile. The woman clearly does not recognise her. A small mercy, though Lydia is secretly a little disappointed that she didn’t make an impression.

“Hello miss, how may I help you?”

“Hi. I’m looking for an officer who works here.”

“Which one in particular? I’ll point you to their desk.”

“Well that’s my issue, you see. I don’t actually know his name. He’s tall, dark hair, impeccable stubble. Not overly fond of long sentences.”

The woman smiles at her and shakes her head. “ _Hale_.” She calls out.

“Which one?” Comes a female voice.

“Derek.”

“Coming.” A male voice this time.

Lydia turns so she’s facing where the voice came from, standing up straight.

Derek comes out not in uniform, but tight black jeans and a Henley. Lydia hopes he’s not on duty.

He pulls up short at the sight of her.

“I take it you recognise me.” Lydia smiles.

“What are you doing here?”

“Taking you out for lunch.”

Derek’s eyebrows climb at that.

“Lunch? But you’re-“ Luckily he cuts himself off before Lydia has to chastise him for finishing.

She walks over and offers her hand for him to shake. “Deputy Lydia Martin with the Hills Valley Sheriff Department. Recently involved in the case against Mr Winstick.”

Derek computes for a while and then, surprisingly, blushes. He takes her hand after a moment and shakes it once before letting go and putting his hands into his pockets.

“I guess we’ll have a lot to talk about.”

It’s not a clear yes but Lydia’s taking it.

-

Mr Winstick gets discussed only very briefly at lunch. The case has been in multiple papers and covered across several news channels. Lydia thanks Derek for inadvertently helping her and he accepts it good-naturedly.

Lydia does manage to wrangle out of Derek a confession that he’s thought about her since that night, which causes his cheeks to redden (again) and Lydia to feel flutters in her abdomen. Aside from that its regular stuff like what they majored in at college and how they got into law enforcement and what books they’re reading now.

And what they’re going to do on their second date.


End file.
